Do I Wanna Know?
by irrelevantminds
Summary: President Snow intervines himself into everthing, right? What happens when he messes with a relationship, or even forcing them to sell themselves? But hey, its Panem. Welcome to the dictatorship and rebellion. {Finnick x Katniss}
1. Chapter 1

Do I Wanna Know?

My eyelashes curled into one another while the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled my nose. There was a slight sound of laughter I could hear outside my white and red room. The laughter was deep and only resembled the laugh of Haymitch.

"Damn this!" I hear a glass smash against the table in the kitchen.

I lifted myself slowly out of bed to follow the smell of

cookies and turned the knob of my room to only peak out of the room.

"She can't be a prostitute, Haymitch!" Finnick yelled.

"If she doesn't, what's gonna happen to Prim, huh? This was exactly how Johanna's family died." Said Haymitch.

"Katniss is too pure. I can't have her go through what I am." Finnick sighed.

I adjusted my sweatpants and walked out of the room slowly. Both of the boys looked at me, but differently. Finnick gave a look of despair with eyes stinging red as if he cried. Haymitch's eyes were stung red, but from being high.

"What?" I muffled slowly as I walked over to the bronzed Finnick to sit on his lap. My lips slowly pressed onto his cheek, leaving a little mark of chapstick on his cheekbone. His large, muscular hands caressed my brown hair.

"Cupcake. I need to talk to you later." He whispered into my ear.

"But I heard something about me being a prostitute?" My lips brushed against his ear. I could see out the corner of my eye that Haymitch made faces to look like he was throwing up.

"I'll tell you later. I want to take you somewhere. Go get dressed." He commented.

I snuck a quick look at Haymitch, but he didnt look at me. He was looking at the love of his life, holding onto her as of she was about to leave. Her name is Whiskey.

Finnick slapped my butt as I walked into my room to change for whatever he had planned.

My skin sizzled as the steamy shower water touched my skin. Water ran down my face, blurring my vision. I look over to my right to see dozens of different body wash scents, then to right in front of me to see different water settings. It was saddening to see how many water settings there were here in the Capitol while in District 12, it was a struggle to even get water.

I turned of the water and slowly walked out the shower to be wrapped my Finnick's arms once I stepped out.

"What the hell is going o-", I started, but he cut me off.

"Snow called while you were sleeping," he dazed off. "He wants to sell you."

"What the hell does tha-"

"He wants you to... use your body... to get money for the Games"

"Finnick, what the hell!" I push him off of me.

"Are you mad at... me?" He chokes.

"Not at you, but what if I don't want to?!" I could feel my face steaming.

Finnick's eyes looked down and looked over at the picture frame I keep of Prim in my bathroom. As I finished asking what would happen, he slid his finger across the top of the frame, then flipped the frame down so Prim's picture was faced down.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Katniss, trust me. He has me doing it too but I promise you that Prim honestly isn't worth the pain you feel after being sold to strange peopl-"

"Out." I point out my bathroom to signal him to leave, as he does.

I looked at my body in the mirror, still cold and naked from the shower. Just by the idea of selling myself, I can't see the same Katniss anymore. The only thing I saw was a tear stream down my face. All my senses felt blurred except for my hearing. I could hear Haymitch fumbling around all because of his love. Her name is Whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's... simple" Finnick choked out. He pulled the shoulder of my spaghetti strapped dress down so my shoulder was exposed. "Capitol men go wild for it."

"Disgusting." I muffle. I pull the strap back up to my shoulder and plant a little kiss on Finnick's cheek. Cinna, Haymitch, Johanna, and Peeta all stare at us.

"Let's do your makeup, love." Cinna tries to say without crying. He grabs his favorite and iconic golden eyeliner and quickly swipes it onto each of my eyes.

"Seam girl might actually get a lot of money from this" Johanna retorts. Peeta was seated next to her, and gave her a slight hit. They've been dating for months now.

"You're starting to turn me on, Princess." Haymitch slurs.

"And that's our cue to leave." Johanna stands and forcefully grabs Peeta's hand. He gives me a look of despair then glaces at Jo.

"Later, Katniss. Tell us how it goes." Peeta leans into hug me.

"Dont touch her. I'm trying to wing her eyeliner." Cinna snots sharply. It was hilarious listening to a grown man say that.

I could hear Johanna and Peeta start to fight as they head out the District 12 floor and into the elevator. They may have been dating for a long time, but they were also dysfunctional.

"Katniss," Finnick says as he sits down across from the makeup chair Cinna set up for me in the lavish kitchen,"it may sound harsh, but you can't resist it. All clients report their... experience, to Snow."

Haymitch nods in with him. "It's true, buttercup. Bad reviews equals death to family members. Johanna and I were requested to selling ourselves. The resistance led to our family members' deaths."

"Okay." I choke out barely, and Cinna pulls away from doing my eyeliner to wipe away a tear streaming down my left cheek.

"Babygirl." Finnick says. His muscular arms reach out for me to stand up and hug him, so I do. I actually didn't just hug him, but I stumbled into him considering these high heels are killers. "You'll make it. I've been doing it for years." He whispers.

Years. Could I sell my body for years? Finnick could. Finnick is the epitome of male beauty. I, on the other hand, am a Seam Girl from District 12. My body couldn't be desirable for years. I don't understand how it could be even for seconds.

"Kitty. It's 10:30." Cinna reminds me with a tear in his eye and a frown. Cinna reaches out for me after my hug with Finnick. Cinna always smelled like the Whiskey that Haymitch would drink, but I never though of Cinna as a drinker.

"C'mon, Kat! Let's crying about you getting pounded!" Haymitch cheers, putting his drink into the air which resulted in him spilling some. Finnick rolled his eyes at the comment and led me to the elevator.

"Cinna won't be here by the time you get back, and I'll make sure that Haymitch will be sleep. You can talk to me about it when you get back, okay babygirl?" I nod at Finnick. He ran his thick fibgers throughout my hair and planted a kiss on my cheek, and he pressed the button "Lobby" on the elevator.

As his face rose and the transparent elevator was going down, I could feel my stomach sinking with it. Before I knew it, I could see the older, sketchy looking man looking back at me. I shifted in my black dress and walked out.

"Ms. Everdeen," the brunette man slithered, "your pleasure." Really? "Your pleasure"? His ego must be through the roof.

"Shall we go, babygir-"

"Only Finnick can call me babygi-... nevermind. Call me as you please." I correct myself and wink at him.

"Let's head back to my place, Ms. Everdeen. I have a lot in store for us there. " He grinned slowly with a face made purely for evil.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note

Hey guys! So I may be a bit inconsistant in when I post new chapters, but from now on, chapters will be posted on THURSDAY NIGHTS. This night fits the best in my schedule for writing and school work. I'm also planning on making my chapters longer, and so much more. Also, if you enjoy the story, PLEASEE leave a review! Or even if you didnt like it... leave a review :) I need these reviews to use on how to steer my story. Also, I do take requests on how what you want to happen (comment your requests) as long as they aren't too crazy. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
